


"If I Didn't Believe In You": Johnlock Edition

by Dorian They (high_functioning_timelord)



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Last Five Years - Broadway
Genre: Brooding!Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Is So Done, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_timelord/pseuds/Dorian%20They
Summary: Alternate lyrics to "If I Didn't Believe In You" from the Last Five Years, with this backstory in mind:John's blog is finally being published as a book and Sherlock is refusing to go to the launch party, because of course he is. There will bepeopleand he won't be the centre of attention. So he's been brooding all week, and to make matters worse, he's had a series of failed cases one right after the other. Apparently, it's all John's fault for distracting him with this "book party" nonsense, because it's always John's fault, isn't it?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	"If I Didn't Believe In You": Johnlock Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Didn't Believe In You (Song)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741633) by Jason Robert Brown. 



> I'm procrastinating finishing my looong Johnlock fic and this little crossover popped into my brain. It's absolutely *insane* how little needs to be changed in this song to make it work for our Baker Street Boys.
> 
> I'm outlining a full concept for a L5Y/Sherlock crossover, but that will have to wait until I finish the 10 other works in my drafts...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little drabble! xx

**Link for original song in Notes**  
  
  
(John, singing)  
  
There are people  
And they are publishing my book  
And there's a party, that they are throwing  
And while you've made it very clear that you're not going  
I will be going  
And that's done  
  
But what's this really about?  
Is it really about a _party_ , Sherlock?  
Can you please for a minute stop blaming  
And say what you feel?  
  
Is it just that you're disappointed  
That I’m getting my turn in the spotlight?  
Did you think that I’d always be 'second-best'?  
Well, turned out not to be.  
  
So now, talk to me, Sherlock  
Talk to me  
  
If I didn't believe in you  
We'd never have gotten this far  
If I didn't believe in you  
And endure the absolute prat that you are  
  
If I didn't think you could do  
Everything you ever wanted to  
If I wasn't certain that you'd come through somehow  
The fact of the matter is, Sherlock  
I wouldn't be standing here now  
  
If I didn't believe in you  
We wouldn't be having this fight  
If I didn't believe in you  
I'd walk out the door and say  
“Sherlock, you're right!”  
  
But I never could let us go  
Knowing the things about you I know  
Things, when I met you ten years ago, I knew  
It never took much convincing  
To make me believe in you  
  
Don't we get to be happy, Sherlock?  
At some point down the line  
Don't we get to _relax_?  
Without more failed cases  
To push me yet further from you?  
  
If I'm cheering on _your_ side, Sherlock  
Why can't you support mine?  
Why do I have to feel  
I've committed some felony  
Doing what I never thought I could do?  
  
I don't want you to hurt  
I don't want you to sink  
But you know what I think?  
I think you'll be fine!  
Just hang on and you'll see  
But don't make me wait till you do  
To be happy with you!  
Will you _listen_ to me?  
  
No one can make you humble  
No one can thicken your skin  
I will not fail so you can be comfortable, Sherlock  
I will not lose because you can't win  
  
If I didn't believe in you  
(And here's where this monologue ends)  
If I didn't believe in you  
I couldn't have stood before all of our friends  
And said, "This is the life I choose  
This is the man I can't bear to lose  
Trick us or trap us, but we refuse to fall"  
  
That's what I thought we agreed on, Sherlock  
If I hadn't believed in you  
I wouldn't have loved you at all  
  
(John, spoken)

Now why don't you put your coat on and we'll go, okay?  
Sherlock?  
Can we just do that, please?  
Pleeeeeaaase!?

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely _love_ The Last Five Years & I hope y'all enjoyed this random shower thought of a concept! Now, back to my dungeon I go to finish my Baker Street Christmas Carol...
> 
> P.S. Feel free to record this if you wanna take a stab at John's singing voice, just be sure to credit and send me a link so I can listen! <3


End file.
